La gourmette rose
by Monkey S. Northern
Summary: Il était une fois il y a très longtemps, une jeune fille du nom de Tamao qui avait été adoptée, alors qu'elle était enfant. Seul lui restait une petite gourmette en or rose...  résumé pourris de chez me le titre d'ailleurs U.U


****Hey oui! Toujours là!^^ Voici enfin le troisième one-shot, pour Realgya cette fois ci!^^

Il est normalement accompagné d'un dessin d'une des scènes du texte que je ne tarderais pas à mettre sur mon profil deviantart. :) Caaaaalme real-chan, tu vas l'avoir ton dessin, bientôt, bientôt. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Auteur:<strong> North, c'est à dire moi.

**Titre:** La gourmette rose. (le titre est tellement pourris que je pense qu'il sera provisoire)

**Genre: **Romance et humour :)

**Rating: **K ou K+.

**Couple: **TamaoxHao (première fois que j'en écris un comme ça! CHAMPAGNE! w), AnnaxYoh, LysergxPirika, RenxJeanne, et c'est tout je crois.

**Statu: **One-shot. Mais il fera sans doute partit d'une série de conte, ''Contes et légendes du royaume des Shamans'' :)

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages présents (sauf deux qui ne sont que nommés) appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei. U.U

**Résumé: **Il était une fois il ya très lngetemps, une jeune fille du nom de Tamao qui avait été adoptée, alors qu'elle était enfant. Seul lui restait une petite gourmette en or rose... (résumé pourris de chez pourris.)

ENJOY!^^

* * *

><p><strong>La gourmette rose<strong>

Il était une fois, il y a très, très, longtemps, dans le merveilleux pays de Ouh ! /SBAAF/

Pardon petit trip de ma part ^^'' (ce qui regarde souvent la télé reconnaîtrons). Humn, bon reprenons.

Il y a très longtemps dans le magnifique royaume de…heu… D'Alabasta (premier nom qui m'est passé par la tête. Précision, il s'agit bien d'un conte sur Shaman King xD), vivait un jeune couple. Anna, une jeune femme blonde très belle mais très susceptible, aux colères légendaires et aux hurlements suraiguës, et son mari (pôôvre mari) Yoh, un jeune homme plutôt calme (même carrément mou) qui était à la première victime des sauts d'humeurs de sa femme. Malgré tout, ils avaient une vie calme et tranquille, et s'aimaient tendrement. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas d'enfant, et cela les attristaient beaucoup.

Un jour, alors qu'ils se promenaient le long de la rivière en n'amoureux (si tu exclu le fait que Anna hurlait encore sur Yoh pour une futile raison) bordant la forêt, Yoh perçut un léger cri (on se demande comment il a fait pour l'entendre avec sa tar...hum son énervante épouse). Lorsque Anna et lui s'approchèrent, ils virent, dans un panier, coincé dans les roseaux, une petite fille qui devait avoir à peine 1 an. Ils décidèrent de la recueillir, et virent sur son bras, une ravissante gourmette d'or rose sur lequel était gravé ceci : « Tamamura Tamao ». Fort de cette nouvelle, ils emmenèrent donc Tamao, leur nouvelle petite fille chez eux.

10 ans passèrent, et Tamao grandit. Elle devint une ravissante jeune fille aux courts cheveux rose clair et aux yeux bordeaux. Elle reçut une excellente éducation (Anna a sélectionné les meilleurs professeurs particuliers du royaume avec une méthode extrêmement…hum…sévère dirons nous pour être polis), à lire écrire, compter (oui bon ça c'est un peu normal donc on abrège).

De sa mère adoptive, elle apprit la divination, et reçut, de son père, comme cadeau d'anniversaire pour ses 11 ans, deux fantôme gardiens Ponchi et Conchi (ces deux là c'est vraiment pas des cadeaux). Hélas lesdits gardiens étaient tout simplement de gros pervers (il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'ils essayent de rentré dans la source du côté des femmes, et ne se prennent évidemment une bonne correction de la part d'Anna) ce qui n'arrangeait pas la jeune fille, d'une timidité maladive, et ne parlant pas beaucoup, s'exprimant surtout grâce à sa planchette. Elle était aussi très peu féminine, portant toujours des pantalons noirs et des hauts blancs.

Un jour, alors qu'elle était allée chercher de l'eau, penchée au dessus du puits, elle entendit une voix amusée :

« Tient un chewing-gum ambulant! »

La jeune fille tourna la tête afin de voir qui était le grossier personnage, le goujat, l'espèce de… Enfin bref, le gros crétin qui venait de dire ça, et bim ! Elle tomba sur…

« Ah non, en fait c'est une fille. »

…Le plus beau gosse de la galaxie. C'était un jeune homme avec de longs cheveux brun foncés, des yeux noirs et une peau légèrement hâlé. Bien entendu, il était bien fout…Hum, il avait des tablettes de chocolat, un corps de rêve et une très belle voix. Il portait une longue cape beige, un pantalon rouge très étrange, et le comble du comble du 'con-bleu' (/SBAAF/ désolé, elle est nulle mais ça me fais rire) des boucles d'oreilles avec des étoiles (et c'est un mec!). Ah oui, il avait aussi des chaussures, et des gants décorés de legos. (inutile de vous dire qui il est, je vois déjà les fangirls en train de hurler)

« …Hum…N'empêche que vu d'en haut, tu ressemble vraiment à un chewing-gum. »

Mais avec un sale caractère. Tamao rougit et détourna la tête gênée et vexée de s'être fait traiter de chewing-gum.

« Ah, tu n'aime pas les chewing-gums ? Moi si. Surtout ceux à la fraise. »

Tamao rougit encore plus qu'elle ne l'était. Plusieurs question se bousculais dans sa tête, des plus basique comme, qui était ce, qu'est ce qu'il faisait là, et…

« Ouhla ! Une seule question à la fois s'il te plaît ! Je ne peux pas répondre à toutes en même temps ! »

La jeune fille le regarda descendre de l'arbre dans lequel il était, de plus en plus surprise. Comment faisait-il pour savoir tout ça ?

« …Qui est tu ?

-Tient, tu parles ? A force je commençais à croire que tu étais muette ». Fit le garçon de plus en plus amusé.

La jeune rose rougit encore une fois et se tourna de nouveau vers le puits pour se soustraire au regard inquisiteur de l'inconnu aux longs cheveux. Cependant, il se rapprocha d'elle et s'assit sur la margelle du puits.

« Hao.

-P...Pardon ?

-Excuse accepté, murmura le brun, malicieux. Je m'appelle Hao. Et toi ?

-T…Tamao.

-Tamao, hein ? Tu as plutôt une tête à t'appeler Strawberry. Ou Cherry. Ou Pinky. Ou…

-je m'appelle Tamao et c'est tout, dit la jeune fille en essayant de raffermir sa voix. »

Hao hocha la tête en souriant, puis se leva et partit en marchant tranquillement. Tamao, surprise, tenta de le retenir. Elle leva le bras, s'apprêtant à l'appeler mais se ravisa. Elle laissa son bras retomber et se retourna.

« Tamao…Tama-chan…C'est un joli nom, pour une jolie fleur. »

Tamao rougit et regarda dans la direction de la voix du jeune homme, mais il avait disparut.

Troublée, elle finit de remplir son seau et rentra chez elle. Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle trouva sa mère devant la télé et son père dans la cuisine (comme d'hab…). Les informations passaient encore un reportage sur le prince du royaume, qui avait comme à son habitude, encore fait cramer quelque chose. Et évidemment personne ne pouvait rien dire, c'était le prince tout de même. Son père le roi tentait tant bien que mal de le remettre dans le droit chemin mais… Bin ça marchait pas. Tamao s'était toujours demander à quoi pouvait ressembler ce pyromane de prince. Elle l'ignorait, car à chaque fois qu'on parlait de lui, soit Anna l'envoyait ailleurs (avec un : « Celui là, c'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. Mieux vaut pas que tu sache qui c'est. »), soit elle changeait de chaîne. Elle monta donc dans sa chambre, après avoir aidé son père à faire le repas (Yoh est vraiment nul en cuisine. Pour ne pas finir intoxiqué, Tamao lui donne un coup de main) et entreprit de faire des recherches sur ledit Hao mais en vain. C'est comme ci c'était un fantôme.

Mais très canon le fantôme.

Breeeef.

Une bonne semaine plus tard, alors qu'elle était encore partit chercher de l'eau, passant par la ville, elle entendit un grand (et affreux) bruit de trompette. Chocolove, l'un des émissaires du Roi, se tenait au milieu de la grande place. A ses côtés se tenait un autre des envoyés de sa majesté, Horohoro. Comme son comparse était aveugle c'est lui qui était chargé de lire les discours pour la population. Même si ce dernier n'était hélas, pas le plus dégourdis des deux…

« Erm… Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs…

Nous vous portons… heu…comme messenger…heu non message…que… notre cher monarque… heu…

-Mais quel crétin ! Tu sais pas lire ou quoi, face de hareng ?

-Répète un peu pour voir abruti ?

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'abruti ?

-D'aller se faire voir ! »

Les deux envoyés du roi se mirent donc à se battre au milieu de la place en hurlant des trucs pas très recommandables pendant que dans la foule autours, certaines personnes ouvraient les paris pour savoir qui allait gagner et encourageaient bruyamment les deux abrutis. Quelques minutes plus tard, après deux grand coups de poêle à frire (Anna est passée par là… bin vu le bordel qu'ils faisaient les deux autres là, elle les a entendu, donc…), enfin calmés, Chocolove et Horohoro purent finalement délivrés leur message :

« Bon… aiieuh… Heu, en fait, le roi organise un bal au palais ce soir…Ouach, ça fais mal… Et toutes les jeunes filles sont invitées. Y parait que ce serait pour son fils ou un truc comme ça… »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer que déjà des cris/hurlements enthousiastes (féminins évidemment) retentissaient, aussi (voir plus) bruyant que les deux autres imbéciles qui se disputaient. En effet, malgré tous les travers du prince, sa pyromanie, son arrogance et tous ces défauts, il n'en restait pas moins extrêmement beau et très bon partit. M'enfin, d'après les hurlements –hystériques- des jeune filles. (Tamao elle, je vous le rappelle, ne l'avais jamais vu.) Elle partit donc prendre de l'eau au puits. Arrivé là-bas, se remémorant sa rencontre avec –le canon de la dernière fois- le jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré à cet endroit, elle le chercha des yeux.

« Non, pas par là. »

Tamao se retourna, et aperçut –devinez qui ?- Hao assis sur la margelle du puits. Tamao ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa sentant sur elle l'attention du garçon.

« B…Bonjour réussit elle à articuler. (miraaacle !)

-Bonjour Tama-chan. Répondit le brun avec un grand sourire charmeur, Tu as fais des progrès depuis la dernière fois, tu parles –presque- normalement. C'est bien.»

La jeune rose de répondit rien et commença à remplir son seau. Plusieurs minutes de silence s'écoulèrent, avec en bruit de fond (trèès lointain) les caquètements des poules (traduction : les hurlements, gloussement, bruits, etc. des filles du village depuis la nouvelle du bal. Moi perso, j'appelle ça des poules.) un peu plus loin. Finalement, ce fut Hao qui le rompit (Dieu a parlé ! /SBAAF/).

« Tu vas y aller ?

-Quoi ? demanda Tamao perdue.

-Je te demande si tu compte aller au bal au palais ce soir.

-Je…Je ne sais pas…Je ne pense pas non, répondit la jeune fille en bafouillant sous le regard calme de son interlocuteur.

-Et pourquoi donc ? »

La jeune fille rougit, ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller, mais plutôt qu'elle pensait ne pas y avoir ça place ce genre de fête était réservé aux jeunes filles belles (de leurs avis), bien dans leur peau (vantarde), frivoles (connes… pardon je sors, je sors.), enfin des personnes largement plus féminine qu'elle (ce genre de personnes, ça s'appelle des poufs. Et les gens normaux ne les fréquentes pas, ou alors le moins possible). De plus elle n'avait pas la moindre robe.

Le brun s'esclaffa.

« C'est tout ? Tu parle d'une excuse ! »

La rose rougit de nouveau. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'excuse, cependant, elle n'était pas sur d'être vraiment une personne à inviter à ce genre d'événement. Elle soupira légèrement et continua de remplir son seau. Hao la regarda faire et lorsqu'elle eut finit et qu'elle commença à partir, il la retint par le poignet.

« Ce soir. Viens. »

Troublée (et rouge pivoine), Tamao, mit un temps à comprendre les paroles du jeune homme, et lui bafouilla une réponse.

« Je…Mais…Je...Je ne peux pas… Je n'ai pas de robe…

-C'est tout ? demanda le brun Si jamais d'ici ce soir tu avais une robe, tu viendrais c'est ça ?

Je…Oui…»

Le sourire du brun s'étira encore plus.

« D'accord. »

Il se leva sans la lâcher et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de murmurer à son oreille :

« A ce soir. »

Il s'écarta alors d'elle et s'éloigna vers l'arbre dans lequel la rose l'avait vu pour la première fois et s'éclipsa derrière. Tamao (en mode feu de signalisation) courut à sa suite, mais le jeune homme s'était littéralement évaporer. Extrêmement troublée, la jeune fille rentra chez elle en quatrième vitesse avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle respira un grand coup, et voulant s'asseoir sur on lit, elle trébucha sur un paquet et s'étala de tout son long sur le parquet (paquet, parquet, paquet, parquet, paqu...Okay, c'est bon je sors).

Elle se releva en se frottant le front sous les ricanement de ses fantômes et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'objet de sa chute. Il s'agissait d'une longue boîte rose en carton, avec un beau ruban rose foncé dessus. Un peu inquiète et surprise, elle tira doucement sur le ruban et souleva délicatement le couvercle de la boîte, et resta stupéfaite devant ce qu'elle vit Le présent contenait une robe rose pâle, très longue avec des volants blancs, et avec des finition d'un rose plus foncé. Il y avait aussi des chaussures à petits talon rose et des gants blancs. Enfin, un ravissant serre-tête à volant rose et blanc, orné d'une splendide rose foncé complétait cette tenue de bal. Tamao contempla tout cela avec émerveillement, et lorsqu'elle souleva la robe pour mieux la voir, un petit papier tomba à ses pieds. La jeune fille s'en saisit et le déplia.

« Je t'attendrais. Hao. (comme c'est romantiiiique ! /Sbaaaaaf/) »

La jeune fille rougit, et resta pensive un instant, ignorant les remarques stupide des ses fantômes (tels que : « Qui est ce qui te l'a offerte ? Un pervers romantique ? » ou bien « C'est marrant, c'est le même rose que tes cheveux! » ou encore « Tu vas la mettre ? Tu vas la mettre ? Si oui on reste regarder ! »), puis prise d'une inspiration soudaine, elle descendit les escaliers, et arriva dans le salon.

« Maman ?

La blonde se retourna.

« Qui a t'il Tamao ?

Euh...Je voulais savoir si je pouvais aller au bal au palais ce soir... »

Anna haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu as une tenue pour ça ?

-Oui.

-D'accord. Tu peux y aller. » Conclut elle en retournant à sa série alors que Tamao manquait de tomber à la renverse devant la si grande facilité avec laquelle elle avait obtenue l'autorisation d'aller au bal.

Elle la remercia chaleureusement et monta dans sa chambre pour se préparer, car il restait peu de temps avant le début de la fête, puis elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen d'y aller, aucun transport. Tamao se mordit la lèvre. Elle voulait vraiment y aller, elle voulait revoir Hao, mais...

Alors qu'elle se morfondait sur son triste sort, la sonnette d'entrée retentit, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle tomba nez à nez avec Faust VIII et Rakist, deux envoyés du roi (en fait, eux, c'est carrément les gardes du corps du prince).

« Mademoiselle Tamao ? Nous avons ordre de vous conduire à la fête qui se tient ce soir au palais. Veuillez vous préparer sans plus attendre, dès que vous êtes prête, nous partons. »

La jeune fille, d'abord surprise, bafouilla un remerciement et un « j'arrive dans un instant », et courut se changer, après avoir mis ses deux fantômes à la porte pour espionnage pervers. Une fois vêtue de la robe et de tout ses accessoires, elle descendit dans le salon ou l'attendait les deux gardes du prince.

Elle salua ses parents (estomaqués, Tamao est splendide dans cette robe) leur promettant de ne pas rentrer trop tard, puis elle monta dans le calèche qu'avaient avancer les deux émissaires.

Tout au long du trajet, elle ne put s'empêcher de tripoter une de ses mèches de cheveux, embarrassée et impatiente. Enfin ils atteignirent les portes du palais. Tamao descendit du calèche, suivit de près par les deux gardes et entra dans la grande salle.

Le palais était magnifique les murs crèmes était richement décorés, et de nombreuses tables recouvertes de nappes de soies de toutes les couleur pastels existantes étaient répartit dans la pièce, autour d'une piste de danse aménagée spécialement pour l'occasion.

De nombreuses jeune filles étaient déjà présentes, toute plus belles les unes que les autres (ou pas), elle reconnut même ses voisines Kanna, Mach et Marie et de nombreuses autres jeune filles du village, vêtues des plus jolies robe qui lui eut donner de voir.

Tamao s'émerveillait devant ce qu'elle voyait et sa robe lui paru bien fade devant les crinolines à froufrous des autres jeunes filles. (et elle pense ça. Mais, sérieux, de toutes les filles présentes, c'est elle qui à la plus jolie robe/figure U.U) De plus en plus gênée, elle entendit soudainement un brouhaha s'élever à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Oooh...Regarde Manuela, un pur beau gosse !

-C'est vrai Veronica, tu as raison ! Ses cheveux son super long, mais magnifique ! » [1]

A l'entende de ces mots/gloussement/caquètement/hurlement/ultrasons, prise d'un doute, Tamao tourna la tête et aperçut, le prince. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait du jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré près du puits !

Il était toujours vêtue de sa longue cape beige, mais ramenée de manière princière. Il portait aussi un costume blanc, aux revers rouges. Il portait toujours ses boucles d'oreilles ornées d'étoiles, étoile que l'on retrouvais sur les boutons de son costume, ainsi que sur l'épaulette qu'il avait à son épaule gauche.

La jeune fille resta sans voix, en voyant le prince, sentant l'aura royale qui émanait de lui. Autours d'elles, les commentaires allait bon train.

« C'est le prince Hao, Mach! Il n'aime pourtant pas se faire remarquer !

-Il a a organisé cette fête pour choisir sa fiancée, comme on le pensait Marie ! »

Bouche-bée, Tamao se ressaisit vite et tenta de s'approcher du prince pour lui demander des explication, cependant, il était entourer d'une barrière de pensées malsaines (exemple : « mariage royal... », « mariage avec un homme riche », « mariage avec une célébrité, « mariage avec un homme riche... ») d'une vague, que dis-je, d'un véritable raz-de-marée féminin, phéromones en avant. On aurait dit le premier jour des soldes... Après quelques tentatives infructueuses d'approche au travers de cette muraille infranchissable, Tamao baissa les bras, et soupirant, se décida à se rendre sur un balcon pour prendre l'air (le parfum des autres filles l'écœurait). Cependant, une main l'arrêta et l'attira à un corps aussi puissant qu'elle, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle leva les yeux vers le visage de son ''kidnappeur''.

« Ha...Hao ?

-Je t'avais dit que je serais là. Fit il en souriant, en l'entraînant dans une valse, je t'avais dit que je t'attendrais. Et que tu viendrais. »

La jeune fille ne sut que répondre et se laissa faire, tournoyant au grès de la musique. Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose, le remercier pour la robe, lui demander pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit, mais elle restait silencieuse, profitant du moment. Ce fut Hao qui brisa le silence.

« De rien. »

Elle le regarda surprise, puis se rappela qu'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Elle te plaît ? Cette robe.

Hein ? Euh, oui, j'aime beaucoup.

Tant mieux. Je l'ai choisi exprès pour toi. »

Tamao rougit de plaisir, mais sentie soudain sur elle plusieurs regards, qui n'avait rien d'amical. En effet, Hao ne parlait pas suffisamment bas pour que toute les filles présente au bal ne l'entende pas, donc en plus de la détestez parce qu'elle dansait avec le prince, elles apprenaient qu'il avait lui même tout fais pour que Tamao vienne. Ce qui suffisaient à leur faire dresser leurs cheveux sur leurs têtes avec dans leurs sillage une ombre menaçante (vous savez, dans les mangas, c'est la tête d'un espèce d'affreux démon que tu vois quand le perso est super en colère ! Y'a ça dans Pandora Hearts ! ).

« Heu...Prince...

-Hao. Je m'appelle Hao fit-il devant sa mine effarée. Je n'aime pas trop qu'on utilise mon titre. Tu es la seule que j'autorise à m'appeler ainsi. »

L'aura meurtrière s'intensifia encore d'un cran.

« Huuu... Hao s'il vous plaît, arrêtez...

-Hn ?

-Elles vont me tuer... murmura Tamao d'une voix tremblante.

-Ah. Et ?

-Et ? Et je ne tient pas à mourir ! s'énerva la jeune fille. »

Hao la regarda, surpris par son éclat de colère, mais se reprit bien vite.

« Haha !

-Je ne vois pas du tout ce que ça as de drôle !

-Toi non, mais moi si ! argumenta le jeune homme en lui adressant un sourire éclatant qui la fit rougir de plus belle»

Commençant à le trouver vraiment désagréable, Tamao se mit à lui marcher consciencieusement sur les pieds tandis qu'ils dansaient.

« Aie. S'il te plaît Tamao arrête de passer tes nerfs, sur mes pieds, c'est futile.

Je sais. Mais vous n'aviez qu'a pas vous moquez de moi.

Hmn, décidément, tu es pleine de ressource à ce que je vois... Ah, et je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas me vouvoyer je crois, sourit il encore plus en écartant son pied à l'instant ou Tamao allait l'écraser.

Je sais, mais vous ne méritez pas que l'on vous écoute.

Allez Tama-chan, cesse de bouder, je plaisantais.

Justement ce n'est pas du tout am... »

Il ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et l'embrassa. Paralysée, la jeune rose ne peut rien faire du tout, ni le repousser ni quoique se soit d'autre, tant le parfum chocolaté de ses lèvres était attirant, et subjuguant.

Elle ne reprit conscience que lorsque retentirent des cris consternés dans la salle. Elle s'arracha alors à l'étreinte du prince, enfin elle essaya, afin d'échapper aux jeunes filles en mode psychopathes décidées à la tuer. Tandis qu'elle essayait vainement de fuir, Hao la retint et la serra contre lui.

« STOP ! Voyons mesdemoiselles, un peu de tenue je vous pris, nous ne somme pas à la ferme.(quelle comparaison bien trouvée...) »

Toutes le furies se turent et se calmèrent, lâchant ou cachant les multiples armes à feu, armes blanches, gaz lacrymogène, poisons et instrument de tortures en tout genre, apparut d'on ne sait où. Satisfait le prince continua.

« Qu'est ce que vous contiez faire là ? La tuer ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée je crois. Vous l'auriez fais, je serais entré dans une grande colère devant tant de mauvaise fois. Vous avez perdu, vous avez perdu, un pont c'est tout. Soyez gentilles, passez à autre chose. »

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle. Mais que voulais dire le prince ?

« Que veux tu dire Hao ? Questionna Tamao.

-Oui c'est vrai nous aimerions tous et toutes le savoir, Hao. Tonna une voix forte, venant d'entrer dans la pièce. »

Il s'agissait du roi Ren, vêtu de ses plus splendides atouts,son pic mauve de cheveux bien pointé vers le ciel, accompagné par sa femme, la reine Jeanne, qui semblait briller dans sa robe d'une blancheur de neige accordés à ses cheveux. La hardiesse et la douceur. Le jour et la nuit. Ils était ce que l'un manquait à l'autre, l'équilibre parfait.

« Que se passe t'il mon chéri ? Demanda doucement Jeanne (je précise qu'elle s'adresse à Hao)

-Eh bien, il se passe très chère maman, que je viens de trouver la perle rare Voici, Annonça t'il en poussant légèrement Tamao devant lui, Ma future épouse. »

Les craintes des éconduites se confirmèrent et nombreuses furent celles qui s'effondrèrent en larme, ou s'évanouirent. Tamao, complètement paralysée, et surprise ne put rien dire, que déjà, la reine, en proie à une grande, que dis-je, une immense joie, s'avançait vers elle pour la féliciter.

« Oh ça alors ! Qu'elle merveilleuse nouvelle ! Approcher vous très chère ! Oh, vous êtes magnifique ! Je suis tant émue, enfin une jeune fille qui trouve grâce aux yeux de mon fils ! C'est vraiment un miracle ! Qu'en pense tu Ren ?

-Pas grand chose, répondit le roi. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle jolie... Ta décision est elle définitive ?

Oui père, affirma le prince en prenant Tamao par la taille. C'est définitif et irréversible. Cette jeune fille est celle dont je suis amoureux. Je la veux donc pour épouse. Maintenant permettez nous de nous retirer. »

Hao attrapa alors Tamao dans ses bras, comme une princesse et s'enfuit en courant vers le jardin intérieur du palais sous les cris stridents et les mains qui se tendaient pour le retenir. Une fois échapper de l'armée féminines apocalyptique, Hao posa Tamao sur le sol et s'allongea à côté d'elle pour reprendre son souffle.

« Eh ben...

On l'a échapper belle ce coup ci ! remarqua la jeune fille les joues rosit par la course.

Haha ! La tête qu'elles ont fait quand je leur ai dit de se taire ! C'était tordant !

En effet ! Hihihi ! »

Le prince tourna la tête vers elle.

« ...Hmn, je ne croyais pas que tu pouvais rire aussi spontanément...

-Ah-ah bon ? S'inquiéta la rose.

-No stress, rigola t'il, C'est juste que tu me paraissait un peu renfermée.

-C'est vrai, concéda Tamao, je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement timide...

-En tout cas, sourit le prince, c'est toi qui à le sourire le plus resplendissant.

-Que... Mais je ne suis pas...Faite pour toi balbutia t-elle.

-Ah bon ? Moi je suis sur que si. »

Toute leur de moquerie avait disparu dans les yeux du jeune garçon, seul subsistait une profonde sympathie, et une étincelle étrange et délicate au fond de ses yeux. Tamao rougit, et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent quand il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Il restèrent ainsi un long moment, sous le clair de lune. Ce qui les décida à se séparer fut le manque d'air, et la cloche qui sonnait minuit. Tandis que la jeune fille se levait, pour rentrer, Hao la prit par la main et lui passa une bague au doigt.

« Je te donne jusqu'à demain. Si d'ici là tu ne n'as toujours pas trouvé de raison de refuser, je viens te chercher. »

Il la raccompagna jusqu'au portail, et après un dernier baiser langoureux, ils se quittèrent pour la nuit. Tandis qu'elle retournait chez elle, Tamao remua les paroles d'Hao dans sa tête. '

_''Je te donne jusqu'à demain. Si d'ici là tu ne n'as toujours pas trouvé de raison de refuser, je viens te chercher.''_

Il avait totalement raison...Elle n'avait pas la moindre raison de refuser.

Elle descendit du calèche une fois devant chez elle, et s'apprêta rentrer lorsqu'une voix l'apostropha. Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec une grande jeune femme aux yeux et aux cheveux verts.

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle ! Pourrais je vous parler ? »

Le lendemain matin, notre très cher prince Hao, lever vers midi et demi, du fait de la nuit complètement exténuante de la veille, se rendit après avoir manger évidement donc plutôt vers 13h30, à l'endroit où il voyait habituellement Tamao. Il trouva donc la jeune fille penché sur le puits.

« Bonjour Tama-chan ! Tu as réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dis hier ? »

Elle sursauta en l'entendant et se retourna, tandis qu'il sautait de l'arbre.

« Oh, Hao-kun, bonjour.

-Tient, j'ai droit au ''-kun'' maintenant ?

-Euh... oui... Pourquoi ? Ça...Ça vous dérange ? Demanda la jeune fille en rougissant un peu.

-Pas du tout au contraire... Et s'il te plaît arrête de me vouvoyez, c'est fatiguant. »

Il s'assit et la prit dans ses bras, pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur ses genoux et se blottissait contre y eu un court instant de silence.

« ...Alors? Tu as trouvé une excuse qui tienne la route pour une fois ?

-Hmn ? Euh... eh bien... »

elle parut réfléchir un instant et lui demanda, les yeux légèrement brillant.

« Vous...Tu n'avait pas déjà une fiancée ? Un mariage arrangé je veux dire.

Hmn ? Oui c'est le cas, il s'agissait de la fille du royaume voisin. Hereusem...herm, hélas elle à été kidnapper quand elle était toute jeune. Si ça trouve elle est morte, donc je n'ai aucun soucis à me faire de ce côté ci. »

Tamao sembla réprimer un sourire.

« Tient ? Tu n'es pas au courant ?

De quoi ? Lâcha le prince exaspéré.

Eh bien il semblerait que la princesse est été retrouvé...

QUOI ?

Oui, sa mère la reine elle-même aurait fait passer un communiquer et aurait prévenu tes parents...

Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! grinça Hao en se levant, faisant tomber Tamao et il partit en courant jusqu'au palais.

...pfff... Hihi... »

Après une course effrénée dans les rues du village, le prince arriva chez lui et, pour bien montrer son retour et sa mauvaise humeur, ouvrit les portes d'un grand coup de pied. Jeanne et Ren -en train de se bécoter- déranger dans leur ''travail'' se levèrent et firent face à leur fils, en proie à une colère effrayante, les cheveux se dressant sur la tête, entouré d'une aura meurtrière.

« Vous...

-Eh bien quoi, Hao chéri ? L'interrogea sa mère.

-POURQUOI VOUS NE M'AVEZ PAS DIS QUE MA FIANCEE ETAIT VIVANTE ?

-Calme toi souffla le roi, Il s'avère que la princesse ai été retrouvé la nuit dernière, après le bal... Sa suivante qui se trouvait ici la reconnue et nous à prévenue ce matin.

-ET POURQUOI VOUS NE M'AVEZ RIEN DIT ?

Eh bien en fait ça me surprend que tu ne sache pas, nous avions demandé à Horo et Chocolove de te le dire quand tu te réveillerai... Hao lâche les s'il te plaît fit sa mère tandis que le prince bien décider à faire la peau à quelqu'un, jetait son dévolu sur les deux valets et préparait un grand bûcher à l'aide de son super briquet taille immeubles 80 étages, soit le .Fire.

"Euh...Hao ?

-Grmmpf ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de les cramer...

-Hmm...Tu as raison, réfléchit-il...Maman, tu me prêterais Shamash un instant ?

-Hao, ce que ta mère veut dire c'est que tu ne les tuerais pas. Cingla Ren.

-Tsssk...

Va plutôt te préparer, la princesse et ses parents ne devraient pas tarder.

Tsssk... »

Néanmoins, ne cherchant pas à énerver Jeanne dont les colères étaient effrayantes, il partit s'habiller en mode ''royal'', non sans promettre aux deux émissaires toutes les tortures possible et imaginable. Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle du trône, il vit entrer le roi et la reine du pays voisin, un homme aux cheveux verts courts et aux yeux émeraude foncés, portant un costume vert et noir, et une jeune femme aux yeux bleu marine et aux cheveux bleu pâle vêtu d'une robe bleu, rose et blanche. Ils le saluèrent.

« Je crois que tu te souviens du Roi Lyserg et de sa femme la reine Pirika ? (je tenait à tester ce couple, vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi...ou pas)

-Bonjour prince Hao, cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est vu. Sourit Lyserg.

-Grrmpf. Oui en effet. (_et sachez que je me serait bien passer de votre présence et de celle de votre fille_)

-Viens donc ma chérie, viens te présenter ! »

Une silhouette entra.

« Bonjour mon prince ! C'est un plaisir de vous voir !

-Pff oui c'est ça bonj... Tamao ? »

Le prince resta sans voix. Devant lui vêtue d'un robe rose, blanche et aux finitions noire, dont ses gants, encore plus somptueuse que celle du bal, sa bien aimée lui souriait, un diadème en or et en or rose, sertit de diamant, dans les cheveux.

« Hihi ! Fais attention Hao, ta bouche traîne par terre, tu vas finir par marcher dessus ! »

Il se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

« Je... Comment ça se fait ?

-Hihi, Il se trouve que Jun ici présente, dit elle en désignant de la main la jeune femme aux cheveux courts et vert, ma reconnu hier soir, et quand je suis rentrée chez moi. Elle avait tout de suite vue mon bracelet, où est gravé mon nom. Mes parents adoptif et elle on discutés un moment et j'ai pu revoir Lyserg et Pirika.

-… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Je voulais te faire une surprise. Et ce qui m'a le plus amusé, c'est que tu n'as même pris la peine de lire dans mes pensées. Rit elle doucement pendant que le prince lui serrait doucement les mains.

-Tsssk... fit il vexé. »

Ren, voyant que toute cette affaire semblait enfin bouclée, pour attirer l'attention des deux amoureux qui ne se quittait plus des yeux, se racla la gorge et prit la parole.

« Parfait, c'est décidé, Le mariage sera célébré...

-Demain.

-Pardon ?

-Le mariage sera célébré demain, affirma le prince, sans quitter des yeux la jeune rose. Cela pose t'il un problème ? »

La reine du royaume voisin secoua la tête.

« Pas le moindre de notre côté, et vous Jeanne ?

-Pas non plus du notre, confirma la reine blanche (Remarque : vous constaterez qu'elle non pas demandez leurs avis à leurs maris respectif...)

-Alors c'est décidé, nous nous marierons demain fit Tamao, toujours plonger dans les yeux chocolat du prince de ses rêves.

-Oui. »

Il se détourna un instant pour lancer un regard meurtrier vers ses deux émissaires préférés (ironie, ironie).

« Vous, allez faire passer le message. Et pas de bourde cette fois ci, sinon, je peux vous assurez qu'il n y'aura personne pour m'empêcher de vous tuer...

-AAAAAAAARGH ! Princesse Tamao ! Pitié sauvez nous ! Vous l'en empêcherez, hein ?

-Je ne sais pas, sourit doucement, avec amusement la concernée, Mais je ne pense pas l'obliger à ne pas vous tuer si vous faite une bêtise... »

Dans un long hurlement de terreur, Horo et Chocolove partirent en courant transmettre le message dans toute la ville, sous les éclats de rire des deux famille royales.

Le lendemain, le mariage fut célébrer en grande pompe. Malgré leur déceptions évidente, toutes les jeunes filles du royaume vinrent saluer le nouveau couple royale. Quelques une essayèrent tant bien que mal de tuer la princesse, mais furent arrêter et passèrent un sale quart d'heure avec le S.O.F . De toute façon, la jeune fille était tellement belle qu'elle ne purent que s'avouer vaincues. (et toc!)

Tamao était habillée de la plus belle robe que l'on eut pu voir, d'un blanc rosé, aussi brillante qu'une neige couverte de poussière de rose scintillante. Elle portait également un long voile de la même couleur, retenue par son diadème.

Le prince lui, vêtu de son éternelle cape beige, portait en dessous un magnifique costume couleur rouge foncé chatoyant avec des gants blanc. Il portait aussi ses boucle d'oreilles en forme d'étoile, mais avait pris la peine de les assortirent à son costume.

Ils s'avancèrent tous deux vers l'autel et prononcèrent leur serment.

Le prince Hao prit la princesse sur son Spirit OF Fire, l'emmena avec elle jusqu'au palais et vécurent heureux pour toujours.

Cependant, lorsque la mariée lança le bouquet, Mach rattrapa, et croisa le regard de Nichrom. Elle rougit, lui revenant en mémoire la vielle légende racontant que, lors d'un mariage, celle qui attrape le bouquet se mariera avec le premier homme qu'elle à croisé. Enfin bon tout cela est une autre histoire, que je vous raconterais peut-être un jour...

**FIN !**

* * *

><p>Alors ? :D<p>

D'abord, pour tous vous dire, certains dialogues et références, nottament le passage avec Véroniqua et Manuela et une partie du passage du bal, son très largement inspirées du manga "Ludwig Revolution'' (titre original ''Ludwig Kakumei'') lorsque le prince Louis va au bal avec Aschen (Cendrillon)

**Hao**: C'est bien beau tout ça mais...

Mais quoi?

**Hao**: C'est moi cette guimauve là?

Heuuu...Oui ?

**Hao:** Va mourir! *balance une attaque d'Over Soul hyper puissante qui tue North*

Argh...Adieu monde cruel... +_+ *couic*

**Hao:** Bref. Je vais parler pour le cadavre là bas, qui s'est autrefois appelé North. Si jamais vous avez un tant soi peu aimer le délire de cette folle, vous êtes priez d'utiliser le pitit bouton reviews en bas. Peut-être que ça la ressusciteras (même si je ne le souhaite pas U.U)

En effet!^^

**Hao**:..t'es pas encore morte toi?

Si, si, je suis revenue en fantôme. POur te faire payer ma mort... *air, voix et décors effrayant*

**Hao**:...Faite quelque chose pour elle, son cas est déséspérant. U.U

Sur ce See you les gens! ;)


End file.
